This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
There is need in the art for an inexpensive, reliable and accurate sensor to monitor the position of a component that is translated along a movement axis, particularly in the field of actuators for driveline components. In this regard, actuators for driveline components typically present an environment that is not friendly to conventional sensors due to large thermal extremes, the presence of lubricant, and potentially the presence of metallic particles that are suspended in the lubricant. Since these sensors must operate reliably over an extended period of time, there is a desire to avoid the use of magnets in the sensors (e.g., Hall-effect sensors), since there is a possibility that metallic particles could be attracted to the magnet of the sensor.